White Ribbons
by Kyra3
Summary: Harry and Hermione are starting a new life together with their new baby, little do they know that everything is going to change.
1. Default Chapter

Hi!!! I decided to get another fic going as it was in my head so had to get it down for all you H/H fans! Anyway, there will probably be a lot more action than romance but I'll do my best!  
  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to JKR except the ones you've never heard of, which are mine as is the plot!  
  
A New Beginning.  
  
The sky was dark and there was no sign of the April sun breaking through as Hermione watched the rain descending. To be honest, she was fed up of being trapped indoors for such a long period of time.  
  
She laid her head back on the back of the chair and rested her hands on the gentle swell of her stomach. Even now, she still marvelled at the thought that there was a new life growing inside her. However, this didn't stop her dreading the thought of another two weeks of constant rain and backache. She missed her job at the London Institute for the Further Study of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She'd wanted to stay on longer but the Dean had insisted that she took maternity leave, especially once the baby was born.  
  
As she stood up to stretch, she heard a gentle pop behind her. She turned round to find a strong pair of arms wrapped around her. She smiled as she looked into her husband's emerald eyes. She leant up and brushed her lips gently against his.  
  
"Back so soon?" She teased, knowing how fond her husband was of a drink with the lads.  
  
"Well, training finished early and how could I not want to spend time with my beautiful wife and Harry Junior!"  
  
Hermione shook her head at her husband's teasing. They'd already decided on names, James if it was a boy, after Harry's father. Thinking of a girl's name had been more challenging but, after much debate, they had finally settled for Amie Rebekah Potter.  
  
Harry cupped her face and brought his head down to her and gently kissed her. Hermione sighed happily as her arms snaked around his neck. Harry ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she obligingly parted them. As their tongues collided, Harry drew her closer, well as close as her bump would allow. However, their moment of passion was broken by a gentle kick. She laughed out loud and moved Harry's hand to the right spot. He smiled as he felt their first child kicking out in protest.  
  
"I can hardly believe that in a few weeks, our lives will be changed forever."  
  
"I know" Hermione agreed.  
  
Harry drew her close again.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"The Cannons have given me a few weeks off so I can be with you and the baby!"  
  
Hermione looked up "But what about your training? I mean, it's the World Cup this year."  
  
"It's ok! I'll still be going to the England training sessions but there will be less pressure from the Cannons."  
  
"I love you Mr. Potter!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"I love you too, Mrs.Potter!" Smiled Harry.  
  
****  
  
Three weeks later found Hermione a week overdue and ready to explode. She groaned as she tried to lever herself off the balcony chair that had been supporting her weight. It was usually nice to be out in the sun again but not with this much weight to carry around.  
  
Ginny laughed gently as she got up to help her friend to her feet.  
  
"You know" Ginny laughed "You could just ask me if you need something!"  
  
"I know that! But if I don't move soon, my muscles are going to seize up." Grumbled Hermione "When will this little one make an appearance?"  
  
With that comment, the pain suddenly began.  
  
"Ok, baby heard that! Help! I think it's starting Ginny."  
  
She grimaced as the first contraction came, a wave of pain washing over her.  
  
"Good timing" smiled Ginny "I'm sure it'll be a while yet, I mean, your waters haven't broken yet." Ginny had been a nurse at a doctor's surgery in Diagon Alley for a year now and had come across her fair share of mothers in labour.  
  
"Where's Harry?!" Hermione growled as her waters unexpectedly broke.  
  
"Ah" said Ginny "it looks like this little one wants to come out at last but isn't going to wait much longer!"  
  
There was a gentle pop behind her as Harry suddenly appeared, having sensed Hermione's pain.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" He gasped.  
  
"What does it look like you idiot?!" she shouted as another contraction hit.  
  
"Oh, ah, what can I do?"  
  
"You can get your arse over here and help me!"  
  
"Look" said Ginny, trying to maintain peace "Harry, can you call the doctor. The baby will arrive very soon and it would probably be safer if Hermione stays here at home otherwise it will appear enroute!"  
  
****  
  
Less than hour later and it was nearly over.  
  
"Come on Hermione, you're nearly there! Just one more push and you're there!" Shouted Ginny.  
  
"Aagghh!!!" Hermione cried as she gave one last, almighty push.  
  
Suddenly, a gentle spluttering, followed by a piercing cry filled the air as a brand new life demonstrated its vast lung capacity.  
  
"Congratulations" said the doctor as he cut the cord, "You have a beautiful baby girl."  
  
Tears streamed down Hermione's cheeks as Ginny wrapped the tiny baby in a blanket and placed her gently in Hermione's open arms.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around his wife and gazed down at his new daughter.  
  
"Hello Amie, my beautiful angel! Welcome to a new world."  
There you go! First chapter! Please r/r coz I need all the help I can get! 


	2. note

Ok, this is just a note to say sorry you're having to wait so long for me to update! At the mo I've got loads of uni work so haven't had much time to write! I've also been suffering from writer's block for both fics! I know what I want to say but I can't get it onto paper, somebody help me!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

I'm back!! Sorry it's been a while! Will soon update all grown up as well!  
  
They still belong to JKR!  
  
It helps if you can listen to some Enya while reading this, it gives more atmosphere!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The following months passed peacefully for Harry and Hermione. They watched with joy as Amie grew, happy in the knowledge that she was growing up in a peaceful world, without the fear their own generation had experienced. It had been a few years since Voldemort had been finally defeated. The final battle had been hard, many lives lost, including that of Guilderoy Lockheart, who, in the confusion, had been used by a certain potions master as a human shield. Harry grimaced as he remembered the end of the battle.  
  
***  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Harry paused to wipe the sweat from his brow, his hands shaking. He glanced to his left where Ginny was duelling with a witch not much older than herself. He couldn't understand why Dumbledore had allowed the 7th year students to fight, they were too young, too young to die. He was suddenly brought back by a flash of red as Fred Weasley landed at his feet.  
  
"Hello Harry, fancy seeing you here! I haven't seen you since you graduated!"  
  
"Fred, I really don't think this is the time for niceties" Harry laughed "You seem to have a problem!"  
  
"Nothing I can't handle" Fred exclaimed as he dodged another hex.  
  
Harry shook his head as he sent a curse in the direction of Fred's assailant, a cry confirming a direct hit.  
  
Sometime later Harry found himself standing alongside Ron and Hermione, taking on a small group of deatheaters. They were starting to struggle when they were joined by Ginny and Neville. Things were getting intense and Harry felt a blinding pain sear through his head, he clutched at his scar. He knew what this meant.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione sounded worried "He's here isn't he?"  
  
Harry nodded. The pain in his scar told him that his nemesis, Lord Voldemort was near, very near indeed.  
  
They made a breakthrough, pushing the group of deatheaters back. Harry gritted his teeth as he saw the figure he had been dreading. He noticed that he wasn't the only one as he glanced at his friends, wands raised. Voldemort never stood a chance against this group of friends, all intent on revenge for the pain and hurt he had caused. Five voices rang out loud and clear,  
  
"AVADA KEDARVA!"  
  
And that was it, he was gone.  
  
***  
  
Amie's cries jolted Harry from his nightmare. He felt Hermione groan as she disappeared to attend to their daughter. Harry got up and stood in the doorway of the nursery, unable to shake the past scenes of carnage from his mind. He looked at his wife cradling their first born in her arms. He knew he should be joyful of the fact that his daughter would grow up in a peaceful world, in freedom. Yet he couldn't forget about his own past, about the fight for freedom from the darkness. So many lives had been lost, so many young lives. They were not in vain but Harry still found himself grieving for lost friends and classmates. Fred Weasley had been one, quickly followed by Cho Chang.  
  
Harry turned from the door, the tears blurring his vision. He wiped them away with the back of his hand and jumped as he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist which guided him back to bed. As he sat down, Hermione wrapped her arms around him and held him close.  
  
"I know it's hard darling" she comforted as she wiped away his tears "We went through so much that day but we came through. Yes, we lost friends and companions and we will never forget them and the sacrifices they made. We have to get on with our lives, bring up our daughter in freedom and peace so that their deaths were not in vain."  
  
As they made love that night, Harry truly felt the warmth and love he had desired for so long and finally found. He was determined that the peace would be maintained for the freedom of the next generation.  
  
There you go, at last! Sorry it was a bit short but it was an appropriate place to end! I will try and update more often, depends on uni work! Please review, make it worth the effort!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All belong to the great JKR except the plot!  
  
Sorry has taken me so long to update but exams and teaching practice so not had much time! Order of the Phoenix - what can I say?! Before I start chapter three, you need to know who's married to who and kids etc!  
  
Ginny - recently single  
  
Ron - Girlfriend - Sienna George - Partner - Alicia  
Daughter - Amber - 18 mths Percy - Wife - Penelope  
Son - Ben - 3 yrs Bill - Wife - Janey  
Children - Daisy & Josh - 5 yrs  
Luke - 3 yrs Charlie - 2nd wife - Beth  
Children - Kyle - 10 & Jessie - 8 - 1st wife  
Casey - 4 and James - 2 There you go, hope it's not too confusing! On with chapter three!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hermione smiled to herself as she watched the clouds shifting shape in a blue April sky. This was how life should be, just lying on your back, watching the clouds roll by. She'd always done this as a child, it was how she relaxed, how she forgot about her troubles. Even at Hogwarts she had done it, on those long lazy summer days when exams were over, relaxing by the lake. Ron and Harry never really understood, after all, their idea of fun was quidditch!  
  
She was suddenly jolted from her reverie by a squeal and the shadow of something flying over her body. She sat up and laughed at the scene before her. It seemed that George and Bill were teaching the next generation of Weasleys how to de-gnome the garden!  
  
Life at the Burrow wasn't quite the same without Fred but everyone was beginning to adjust. His memory was kept strongly alive by the curiosity of his nephews and nieces. And there certainly were enough of them, nine to be precise. More were to be expected, after all, Ron and Ginny were yet to present the mother with a grandchild. You could hardly blame them! As they were the oldest, Kyle and Jessie had just about mastered the art of gnome throwing, maybe this was down to inheriting their father's strength! The twins, Daisy and Josh found chasing them was much more interesting, much to the amusement of Bill who was nursing their younger brother, Luke. Casey admired her Uncle Bill and chose to avoid her cousin's new amusement, unlike the youngest of Charlie's brood, James. To him, running round the garden screaming was a better alternative! Bill and Charlie had certainly produced a healthy brood of Wealeys. Percy and Penelope had a son, Ben and were expecting their second whereas George and Alicia had a daughter, Amber, who, at 18 months was the youngest Weasley.  
  
Hermione shook her head at the number of children, who surprisingly, seemed not to have inherited the Wealey red hair. It was good to see everyone though, especially on such a special day, Amie's first birthday.  
  
"Hermy, Hermy, Hermy!" a small voice squealed excitedly, well and truly bringing Hermione back to earth. She turned to find a bundle of energy wrapped around her. She wrapped her arms around the little girl and burried her face in her light brown curls.  
  
"Daisy, Daisy, Daisy! What can I do for you young lady?" She enquired.  
  
Daisy giggled. "Hermy, where's Amie? It's her birthday, isn't she going to come out and play?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "Harry's just fetching her, she needed a nap before she got too excited."  
  
"Hehe! I'm not surprised! Everyone's got a bit excited, especially James!"  
  
Hermione raised a quizzical eyebrow and glanced over to where James was chasing a terrified gnome, screaming at the top of his voice.  
  
Elsewhere in the vicinity of the Weasley residence, other adults were enjoying the peace of a relatively child-free zone.  
  
"Who's a beautiful girl then?" cooed Molly Weasley as she swept Amie out of Harry's arms and into her own. She smiled gently as she reminisced about the past. "I remember when Ginny was this age. In a house full of boys, Ginny was my joy, a true blessing."  
  
"Mum..." Ginny groaned, rolling her eyes in despair.  
  
"Well, it's true. There's certainly enough testosterone in this house, it's good to have some female company!"  
  
"Females, did someone mention females?" Ron came in grinning at his mother, dodging a swipe. He laughed as he took Amie, flying her high in his arms. She giggled with delight.  
  
"Ah, you like that don't you?! Just like your old dad, we'll have you playing Quidditch in no time!"  
  
Harry grinned at his best friend, reclaiming his daughter, kissing her softly.  
  
"Let's get you outside and find mummy."  
  
Molly smiled as she watched him leave, "He's a natural that one. Just look at the way he dotes on her. Really makes you think.." She sighed.  
  
"Ginny, on the count of three, run! Baby lecture on the way!"  
  
The two youngest Weasleys scarpered, avoiding the playful blows from their mother. They skidded to a halt, nearly plowing into Penelope.  
  
"Sorry Pen" Ginny gasped, still laughing "didn't - see - you - there!"  
  
"Hmm, not sure you could really miss this!" she chuckled, referring to the baby bump in front of her.  
  
"Pen, I wouldn't go in for a bit" advised Ron, "Mum's gone broody again!" before he headed out into the sunshine.  
  
Harry found Hermione deep in conversation with Alicia who was craddling Amber, well, more like preventing here escape! From the looks on their faces, Harry instantly knew what they were talking about, Carlotta. Carlotta was Charlie's first wife, mother of Kyle and Jessie. She was a fiery, Spanish beauty who Charlie had met on his travels. Their marriage was not a happy one, she was wild and could not be tamed, always looking for more. She often found more in other men at every opportunity. It didn't matter who they were, she would shag and move onto the next. Addicted to sex. Charlie had been really hurt by this and they divorced, very messily.  
  
However, the whole family were thankful for Beth. Beth and Charlie had met at Hogwarts and had been childhood sweethearts. By some miracle, they met again through a mutual friend and Beth was able to pull Charlie out of the abyss. Their love was rekindled and the Weasley's welcomed her into the family with open arms.  
  
"Hey girls!" grinned Harry, trying to lighten the tone but backed off as Hermione glared at him "Whoah! What's happened?"  
  
"Harry, Charlie just got an owl from Carlotta, she wants to see the kids next week, in Hogsmeade. As you can imagine, Charlie's not particularly happy."  
  
"What's he going to do?"  
  
"What do you think? It's not like he has much of a choice, she's their mother."  
  
"But after everything she's done to him, he's just going to give in?"  
  
"He can't deny her the right to see her children, he hasn't got it in him. Anyway, Kyle's starting Hogwarts in September, he really should see his mother before he goes, it might be the only chance he has." Hermione shook her head in despair. She couldn't quite understand it herself except as a mother. As much as she disliked Carlotta..she shook the thought from her head. She smiled as she lay back on the rug and watched Harry join in the hunt for gnomes, some how convincing Casey to join the rest of her siblings. Amie was crawling around, happily exploring, fortunately there were enough adults around for Hermione not to worry. She closed her eyes, letting the noise drift over her until it was just her and the warm summer sun. She let her mind wonder back to her Hogwarts days. She, Harry and Ron and gone through so much together during those seven years. They had tasted death and fear at a level not many their age could understand. The loss of Sirius in their fifth year had been a hard blow for all involved but in a way had prepared them for even more death and destruction. Hermione admired Harry's strength and determination. He had recovered well, despite the nightmares. She was quickly brought back down to earth by a rendition of Happy Birthday in several different keys. She sat up to find Mrs Weasley approaching with a huge cake. Everyone gathered round while Hermione bundled Amie onto her lap.  
  
"Go on then Hermione" Mr.Weasley urged "Help Amie blow her candle out." Hermione obliged and kissed Amie as a cheer went up,  
  
"TO AMIE!"  
  
The celebration was suddenly interrupted as three owls swooped down, depositing letters with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Each opened the letter, their faces suddenly turning pale. Harry passed the latter to Hermione who found it was addressed also to her. She read it and turned to Harry, dumbfounded.  
  
"Not again" she gasped.  
  
There you go, a nice cliffhanger for you all!! This took me ages to write so pppllllleeeeeaaaaaassssssseeeeeee review!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

They all belong to the great JKR!!  
  
Sorry haven't updated this one for a while but that's what happens when you have two stories on the go!! Here we go with chapter 4, please review!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Everyone turned to stare at Hermione who had gone very pale.  
  
"I think we need to talk privately" she said, glancing at those in question "Janey, can you hold onto Amie for me?" She asked, passing over her daughter before getting a reply.  
  
"Sure..."  
  
Hermione picked herself up off the ground and headed into the house. She looked at Molly and Arthur with worry in her eyes.  
  
"I think you might want to join us" she said, trying to stop her voice shaking. Molly looked at her curiously and saw the fear in her eyes, fear she had not seen in a number of years. She motioned to Arthur and they followed the friends inside. As soon as they were inside, all hell broke loose as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny made an attempt discussing. Molly took this opportunity to prise the letter out of Ron's hand and read it before passing it on to Arthur.  
  
"Quiet! We need to think about this sensibly!" Molly shouted, quickly gaining everyone's attention as she read out the letter.  
  
To Mr Ronald Weasley,  
  
It has come to the Ministry's attention that there has been another surge in dark activity. It seems that a number of powerful wizards and witches have been coming together and are calling themselves the next generation of death eaters. It is rumoured that their leader is Voldemort's heir, whose identity is currently unknown. We have no knowledge of what their plans are but we suspect that they will try and avenge Voldemort's death. The Ministry feels that you are in immediate danger and need to move to safety. Albus Dumbledore has agreed to let you return to Hogwarts where you will be safer, provided you return as staff. You will be expected to arrive on the Hogwarts Express in September.  
  
Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic  
  
Molly spoke in a calm voice,  
  
"I was afraid this would happen. After all, many of the death eaters in Azkaban have children intent on revenge."  
  
"Yeah, and we can already think of one." Ron snapped  
  
"Malfoy" Harry growled at the memory of his nemesis.  
  
"Yes, well..." said Molly "What matters is that you four and Amie are safe. There's no choice, you have to go to Hogwarts."  
  
"But....."  
  
"No buts Ronald Weasley. It's important that you are safe."  
  
"But what about Sienna? Will I have to leave her?"  
  
"Not my decision. Fight it out with Dumbledore."  
  
"But I love her!"  
  
"Like I said, you'll have to talk to Dumbledore about it. I doubt he'll want any more than absolutely necessary.don't argue with me Ron" Molly threatened as Ron opened his mouth to protest. Throughout this, both Ginny and Hremione had remained silent, simply taking it all in. Ginny nodded,  
  
"Yes, I think Hogwarts is the best place to be."  
  
Molly walked over to where Hermione stood leaning against the kitchen sink, her arms folded across her chest. Herminoe raised a hand to wipe away a tear, unable to look up at Molly.  
  
"Hermione, I know it's hard for you, I know you want Amie to have a peaceful childhood without fear. That's why you need to go to Hogwarts, to make sure she's safe. I'm sure she'll love it at Hogwarts, she's a very special girl. There's something in her eyes, I'm not sure what but she's certainly special."  
  
"I don't understand why we must wait until September." Ginny suddenly commented "If we're in such danger, wouldn't it make sense if we went as soon as possible?"  
  
"In a way, yes, maybe but if you're going to enter Hogwarts as staff, it would be better o start at the beginning of the academic year. Until then, everyone will just have to be careful. In the meantime, I suggest we owl Dumbledore for more detalis."  
  
"You're right" said Harry "Until we hear more, we'll have to carry on as normal."  
  
"Speaking of normal!" Exclaimed Arthur, "We've got a garden full of people wondering what's happened to us!"  
  
That was that, the discussion was over and everyone returned to the party.  
  
***  
  
Later that evening, Harry and Hermione found themselves back in the comfort of their own home. Harry sighed as he reclined on the sofa with a glass of whiskey in hand. It had been a long day, full of unexpected surprises. All he could hope for was that nothing happened before they went to Hogwarts. He took a gulp of his drink, letting the liquid numb his throat. So much for peace.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was putting Amie down. It had been a long day for the little girl yet she didn't seem as tired as Hermione thought she would be. Not that it mattered, after all, she always slept right through. She kissed her daughter on the forehead and lay her down in the cot. With a flick of her wand she set off a mobile above the cot. It was a simple Muggle mobile but Hermione had charmed it to play a selection of lullabies. She had developed a habit of charming Muggle items, it was something that fascinated her. Admittedly, some of her "experiments" tended to cause problems for Harry who had once spent two hours trying to catch a teapot which was soaring round the kitchen, somewhat out of control. On the other hand, some of her projects were more of a success. She had successfully charmed a vacuum cleaner so that it cleaned on its own!  
  
Harry was disturbed from his thoughts by the sound of running water. He quickly finished his drink and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
Hermione switched off the light in Amie's room and headed for the bathroom. A long, hot soak in the tub was what she needed to relax her aching muscles. She got the bath running and turned a tap which filled the room with lavender bubbles. She pulled the straps down on her sundress and let the lilac material slide down. Discarding her matching underwear, she slid into the bubbles, letting the hot water flow over her.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are?" Harry's deep voice growled from the doorframe.  
  
"Frequently, especially when I'm covered in bubbles and inhibited by clothes" came Hermione's saucy reply.  
  
"Now there's an incentive for a man to have a wash now and then. I think I might have to join you, for hygiene purposes only though."  
  
"What an offer! How could a girl refuse? Fortunately, I can, after all, it's only for hygiene purposes." Hermione smirked playfully.  
  
Harry laughed out loud as he pulled off his T-shirt to reveal a well-toned torso.  
  
"We'll see about that!" Harry grinned, striding towards the bath.  
  
Hermione squealed as she threw a handful of bubbles at him.  
  
"You've got a fight on your hands now!"  
  
Soon the bubbles were flying everywhere and it wasn't long before Hermione had pulled Harry into the bath with her, soaking him from to head to foot.  
  
"I think I win, Mr. Potter" Hermione gloated as she straddled Harry, her hands moving down his chest to undo the buckle on his belt.  
  
"Do you indeed?" He grinned as he flipped her over, quickly disposing of his trousers. She giggled but was quickly silenced as Harry captured her mouth with his own. They let the water wash over them, lost in the moment as they gave into their passion.  
  
There you go! Please review and I'll try and update as soon as I can. 


End file.
